1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system including a trading card and a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to a trading card capable of storing subject-related data of a subject shown therein, a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for reproducing data stored in the trading card, or recording the subject-related data in the trading card, and a method which enables communication between the subject in a trading card and its user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trading cards such as sports cards, music cards, and cartoon cards, illustrate pictures of subjects, such as sports stars, musicians, and cartoon characters and include statistical information, and graphic symbols related to the subject. Also, because trading cards are issued in a limited number a year, the public enjoys collecting the cards.
On most trading cards, still pictures (photos) are printed, but on some trading cards, continuing still pictures are shown using holograms. However, these continuing still pictures have very short life span, and depend on the lighting state. Still pictures (photos) recorded on the existing trading cards do not have systematic mutual relations, which are a series of still pictures printed on a plurality of playing cards used to show a moving picture when viewed in sequence. For instance, a plurality of cards in a sequence of increasing serial numbers can be used to show a movement such as a shooting basketball. Therefore, even though existing trading cards showing still pictures are arranged, an image of mutual relationship cannot be given.
The existing trading card delivers information unilaterally. That is, the owner of a trading card passively receives information recorded in the trading card, and communication between the user and the subject shown on the trading card cannot be expected. However, if the subject shown in the trading card would be able to call with a greeting, the popularity of the trading card would be raised.